


The Time Travellers

by aisdbauoibaoleagada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Lorcan Scamander - Freeform, Lysander Scamander - Freeform, Science Fiction, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisdbauoibaoleagada/pseuds/aisdbauoibaoleagada
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander just wanted to play videogames and to be fair, the worst thing wasn't that the only playsation in the castle was in Scorpius Malfoy's room, next to the Slytherin Common room, but the fact that all those annoying guys from other dimensions wouldn't stop interrupting to announce the end of the world or I don't know what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and universe belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm not making any money out of this story.

Surrounded by beds and green sheets, the two boys are settled in Scorpius' sofa and absolutely immersed in such an exciting football match in Scorpius' Playstation. In this way remain Lorcan and Lysander when the door opens violently.

"WTF IS GOING ON!" Lorcan of the Past shouts desperately. He is a twelve years old blond boy who's now looking at Lorcan with a horrified expression "WHAT HAPPENED TO HOGWARTS?!

Lorcan and Lysander are not really listening, still focused on the game.

"AND WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN SLYTHERIN'S COMMON ROOM?!" Lorcan of the Past keeps shouting "Last thing I remember I was sorted in Ravenclaw!"

"Okay, let me explain "Lorcan says without moving from his sit "After the Sorting Ceremony, we heard some sort of explosion… actually it was a dark wizard who had infiltrated into the castle. The aurors were really mad about it, McGonnagall almost got expelled, it was a complete mess, anyway: to the point: time froze. For two years. Now we are here.

"Here… where?! I don't recall any of that!" says Lorcan from the Past

"'Cause you were frozen! The aurors were never able to fix all this mess, that is why they had to create a copy of hogwarts in some other dimension. Now for whatever reason you are not frozen anymore and you were teleported here!"

Lorcan from the Past is even more confused now. He asks the guys for more explanations, but Lysander looks at him as if he was saying "dude, you're starting to be a pain in the ass" and he says:

"Dude, are you gonna play FIFA or what?"

Hours later, the three guys are in the sofa playing FIFA. But Lorcan from the Past keeps protesting.

"This is outrageous! You're telling me that my world from the past is gone and frozen and now I have to live with you guys in 2019?"

"Yeah.." they both nod without listening, since they're focused on the game.

"Then you're both in third year now, I assume?"

Lorcan and Lysander glance at each other for a second, slightly embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2: In Fraganti

The day after that, when Scorpius goes into his room, he finds Lysander, Lorcan and Lorcan from the Past settleted in his sofa and playing videogames.

"What the fuck have you done to my room?!" he yells angrily "it fucking stinks!"

The three boys are now very frightened.

"Um… hi, Scor..." Lysander says, red as a beetroot "We haven't seen you in a while…"

"You guys been cooking hot dogs in here?! It's as if you lived in my room!"

"Well, actually, we do live in your room" Lysander says, stating the obvious, but Lorcan hits him like shut up now.

"And who the fuck is this?!" says Scorpius who has just realised Lorcan from the Past is in the room too.

"I'm Lorcan from the Past" says Lorcan from the Past, who is very convinced of his own name. Scorpius is looking at him as if he had just said 'I'm a flying elephant', so Lorcan from the Past explains the situation "We don't know what happened. All I know is I'm stuck here in this world of pollution where the ozone Layer..."

"OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU FILTHY BUG!" They all start moving now because Scorpius is sending green lights with his wand while he chases Lorcan from the Past "I HAVE ENOUGH WITH ONE LORCAN SCAMANDER!

After Scorpius has calmed down, he looks at Lysander and Lorcan severely.

"What now?" he says.

"Oh, we were going to play videogames" says Lysander, and Lorcan nods

"Wanna join?"

"I mean what are you going to do with the brat!"

"Oh! We sent him to Hogsmede to get us some nuggets" Lysander says

"If we are lucky, he'll be at the shop for a while, you know? Complaining about the prices and stuff" Lorcan says, and he shrugs


	3. Resurrection

Professor Harris is walking joyfully across the hall today. He's the potions master in the school, and he is singing an old song that sounds like this:

"Dum, didum, didum diduuuuum"

Unfortunately, however, the old man will not be able to reach the song's next verse, because right now a huge, divine beam of light has appeared in front of him and is interrupting his song. Now a blond boy in a brown robe is standing in front of him. The boy is wearing sandals and a crown made flowers on his head. No one speaks for a couple of seconds.

"Duuuuuuuude!" the boy says talking to no one in particular "That was WAY easier than the last time I tried!"

Professor Harris and the boy look at each other

"You know, coming back to life and all that..." the boy explains

They look at each other again.

"Okay, let me introduce myself. I'm Jesuschrist Platinum. Well actually I'm not. Before all this my name was Lysander from the Past, but since I was chosen from the gods and all that and sent on a mission to 2019 to save the world…. Well, they decided to change my name cuz it sounds so much cooler. But you can call me Jesuscrist Platinum. Have you seen Lorcan and Lysander?

Now without further notice, professor Harris runs away from the place and to the dungeon shouting "IT'S WORKING! MY TIME-TURNER IS WORKING AGAIN! EUREKA!

"Oh bother…." Jesuschrist Platinum says "folks in this dimension are extremely excentric..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: I respect all religions and I hope no one is offended by this lively and charismatic character. In any case it is not my intention at all.


End file.
